


So Many Kittens

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: jehan/bahorel, too many kittens</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Many Kittens

Jehan is shaking his head as he watches Bahorel with the litter Courfeyrac had brought in off the street. The little things are stumbling over him where he lies on the floor, and Bahorel just looks completely blissful.

The kittens are purring, all six of the little bundles of fur, as they each stumble over Bahorel’s chest and curl all around his neck and the junction of his shoulders, where Bahorel is warm and they can feel the steady beat of his heart through his shirt.

"We can’t keep them." Jehan says, and Bahorel groans, looking up at him pleadingly.

"Please? There aren’t any no-kill shelters around here, Jehan, where else will they go?" Jehan sighs.

Bahorel grins at him. “Come here.”

"On the floor, with you?"

"Yeah." Jehan sighs and he drops to his knees, and Bahorel carefully reaches for him, pulling him close ‘til they’re nose to nose, the kittens warm between them. 

"You’re an idiot." Jehan whispers.

"I love you too." Bahorel says easily, and he kisses Jehan, getting black lipstick stained on his own lips. 

"You’re feeding them. And doing the litter tray."

"Didn’t consider anything else, I promise."


End file.
